Electrical Impulses
by Sexy-Willow
Summary: Dinah wants to look for a childhood friend and Helena is along for the ride-Crossover with smallville--Warning: F/F Slash.


Author: SexyWillow  
Pairings: Helena/Dinah and Chloe/Lana  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: This is a crossover with Smallville. Chloe and Lana will have an established relationship  
spining off from my fic on fanfiction.net called Falling in Love with a Girl and Falling Hard. Dinah and  
Chloe know each other from when they were younger. I really don't own Felipe's either.  
Summary: Dinah wants to look for her childhood friend Chloe and Helena goes along for the ride. Something happens  
that makes Helena and Dinah think about their feelings for each other.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and Please don't sue cause all you would get would be some pics of Eliza Dushku and and   
autographed photo of Aaron Jackson from "California Dreams"-----Ahhh the memories.  
  
Electrical Impulses-Part 1/?  
  
New Gotham-Clocktower  
  
Dinah came running into the clocktower and went in her room to change so she could get ready for her sparring session  
with Helena. Oh how I love these little moments Dinah thought to herself. Dinah was finally ready and she walked into the training  
room and stoped dead in her tracks. She stood there watching Helena doing some type of Tai Chi moves, then Helena opened her  
eyes and looked straight at Dinah and asked her if she was ready. Dinah finally shook herself out of her stupor and said yeah lets  
go. Dinah throws a punch and Helena blocks it and does a cross punch counterstrike, when Dinah all the sudden grabs her head  
and in the vision she sees her childhood friend Chloe in some serious trouble. When the vision is over Dinah looks up into a pair  
of concerned ice blue eyes. "Dinah, whats wrong?" asks Helena. "I just saw a childhood friend of mine in trouble, we need to go to  
Barbara and see if she can find out where she's at we gotta go help her." says Dinah. They both headed into talk to Barbara.  
As they were walking in Barbara turned around and saw the look on Dinah's face and asked what do you need? Dinah   
then told her that a childhood friend of her's was in trouble and that she needed to find where she was at now. "Ok Dinah whats   
her name?" "Chloe Sullivan." says Dinah. Barbara then turns around to her computer and types the name in and with in a few seconds  
the information popped up. It says here that she is in Smallville, Kansas. Dinah turns around and says Helena can you get Alfred to see if we   
can borrow the jet to fly to Kansas? "Yeah sure." states Helena. I just called Alfred and he said that the jet will be ready in 2 hours.  
Alright thats good, uh Barbara can you get me out of School for about a week. Yes Dinah I can and please be careful. Well Helena  
lets go get packed. They were finally ready and they headed off to the airport. They boarded the plane and headed towards Kansas.  
  
Airport--Kansas  
  
The closest they could get to Smallville was Wichita so they had to rent a car and drive there. The airport wasn't that busy so  
they got right to the car rental place. This took about ten minutes and then they were off. They stopped off at a Mexican Resturant called  
Felipe's and after they were done they headed due east towards Smallville which was about 3 and 1/2 hours outside of the largest city in  
Kansas. Helena turned to Dinah and asked her how she knew Chloe. Dinah explained to her that Chloe had been her best and only friend  
since she was the town freak. Chloe was the only one who would give me the time of day she was always standing up for me and protecting  
me, then her dad got transfered to some other job in another state and I never heard form her again. Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing  
she knew Dinah was treated bad but this was totally wrong the poor girl didn't have any friends growing up. Helena didn't know why this was   
affecting her so much, then her brain shouted at her because you love her thats why! Yeah I do but she can never know that. Unknown to   
Helena, Dinah was thinking the same exact thing only it had nothing to do with Helena's background. After the explanation of who Chloe was  
they fell into a comfortable silence. The way Helena was driving it didn't take them long to get there.  
  
Smallville--  
  
Helena and Dinah had just entered the city limits of Smallville, when they noticed a coffee shop called The Talon and decided to stop  
there and see if anyone knew Chloe. They parked and then went inside. They saw a beautiful brunette behind the counter and when they walked  
up she smiled at them. Can I help you? asks Lana. Yeah I'd like a Mocha Frappuchino, what do you want Dinah? I'd like a Cappuchino thanks.  
Ok I'll get that to you right away go have a seat. As Lana says this her fiancee Chloe steps out and says hey would you look at this I got......and  
everything trails off as she looks up and over at the blonde. Oh my god Dinah?? Chloe rushes over and gives her a hug and says I thought I'd never  
see you again. Lana is still standing behind the counter looking amused she then says are you going to introduce me or what. Oh sorry Lana this  
is a childhood friend Dinah and Dinah this is my fiancee Lana. "You have a fiancee? Wow and nice to meet you." exclaims Dinah. "You too. says  
Lana. "So who is this with you?" questions Chloe. Oh this is Helena she is one of my friends from New Gotham. "Hi." says Helena.  
So how have you been? I've been really good Chloe and here is the stuff you dropped. The notebook and the papers float themselves over  
to Chloe and she just stares at them wide eyed and so does Lana. "Uhhh..How?" stutters Chloe. "I'm what they call a Meta human and I had a vision  
of you in trouble although it didn't give me much detail." states Dinah. What about her is she a meta too? asks Chloe. "Uhh yeah she is we call her   
Huntress at home." says Dinah. "Hey, Helena could you come over here and show them?" asks Dinah. Helena then gets up and walks over to the pair  
of lovers and says watch my eyes, they then change from ice blue to a cat like amber and then back again. Wow was all that Chloe and Lana could   
come up with. Then Chloe speaks up and asks if they have anywhere to stay and they say no. "You can stay with us and my dad." says Chloe.   
" Thanks that would be great." says Helena. Lana then looks at Chloe and says its time to close so lets get that done and head home. They finally  
aget finished and head to Chloe and Lana's house. They get there and Chloe says you can take Lana's room. Thanks Chloe, says Dinah. "Well its  
late so we're going to head on to bed night Dinah, Helena" Chorus Chloe and Lana. "Night guys." says Dinah and Helena as they head into the room.  
TBC.....After I let my muse rest for awhile. 


End file.
